The Thanksgiving Story
by Reliak
Summary: You've never seen the Indians and Pilgrims THIS way before... Duo tells the non-American pilots the Thanksgiving Story.


~  
I don't own Gundam Wing  
~  


  
The Thanksgiving Story  
  


"Turkey's nearly done!" Duo called, darting around the kitchen. "Cranberry sauce is ready, mashed potatoes are coming along..." He froze and grinned up at Quatre's stunned face.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing?" the Arabian asked, eyes panning the kitchen.  
  
"Cooking Thanksgiving dinner," the braided pilot replied cheerfully. Quatre raised one eyebrow and backed out of the room.  
  
"Okay, as long you don't anything up..." he muttered.  
  
"I won't!" Duo answered. The timer rang the turkey, and he smiled. "Let's eat!"  
  


~~~  
  


Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre stared dumbly at the dining room table. Duo had somehow acquired bushels of dry corn, hay, and straw statues of pilgrims and turkeys. The pilot himself was busy carrying his feast into the room, complete with a slightly burnt turkey and mashed potatoes that weren't completely mashed.  
  
"Anou, Duo?" Heero questioned, sliding uneasily into his seat.  
  
"Hai?" the American replied, setting down the cranberry sauce he'd just brought in.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Fixing dinner."  
  
"At four o'clock?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Duo fixed the Japanese pilot with an imitation of the Heero Yuy Glare of Death™. "Because today's Thanksgiving!"  
  
"Gomen, Duo, but none of us are American, and therefore none of us know American customs," Quatre reminded his friend. "And..." The strange gleam in Duo's eyes caused him to fall silent.   
  
"Maxwell? What are you thinking?" Wufei asked worriedly. The braided pilot grinned and sat down.  
  
"Listen up, folks!" he announced. "You're about to learn about one to learn about one of the greatest American holidays in existence!"  
  


~~~  
  


"Dammit!" Heero screamed, pacing around the warehouse. "Why the hell did she do that?"  
  
"Because she's a freak?" his friend Quatre suggested.  
  
"What gives her the right to say that everyone has to practice pascifism now?" Heero raved. "Who died and made her queen?"  
  
"Um, her father?" Quatre asked, shrinking under the laser-like beams from the Heero Yuy Glare of Death™.  
  
Heero went back to pacing. Why was it that his friends and fellow soldiers were unable to hate pascifism in the Cinq Kingdom? All they wanted to do was kill a few people here and there, since there was a frickin' WAR going on! Slowly, and idea formed in the Perfect Soldier's head.  
  
"We'll go across the ocean and live in a place where we can build mobile suits without stupid princesses like Relena jumping down our throats!" he announced. Quatre muttered something about her wanting to jump down his throat in a different way, then smiled.   
  
"Great idea, Heero!" he answered. "I'll talk to my sisters, I think one of them is married to a ship builder!"  
  
Heero nodded and grinned. Finally, a chance to get away from Relena!  
  


~  
  


Chief Duo stared out across the Great Waters, thinking. The wise man, Wufei, said that something big would come from out there, but he didn't know what. Duo didn't really care, but Wufei would go nuts if nothing was done. The chief rolled his eyes and began to head back to the village, when something caught his eye.  
  
A sleek ship with the word _Shinhana _painted on the side appeared. "Death Flower?" Duo asked himself. "Cool name."  
  
The ship beached itself on the shore, and a young man with dark hair leapt down.   
  
"Oi, Heero! Matte kudasai!" a blond figure called from the ship's deck.  
  
Duo bounded down from his position on the rocks and stepped onto the beach. "Hi!" he yelled, jogging towards the guy with dark hair.  
  
Heero raised one eyebrow. "Omae ka?" he asked, looking the braided boy up and down. Duo was in a loin cloth and carried a staff almost as tall as himself.  
  
"Huh?" the chief enquired, staring at the gun hanging by the other's side.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero repeated, annoyed.  
  
"Oh! I'm Duo, who are you?"   
  
"Heero."  
  
"I'm Quatre!" the blond called, jumping down the side of the ship.   
  
"Oha-"  
  
"DUUUUUOOOOOO!!" a voice screamed. The chief cringed.   
  
"Uh, that would be my girlfriend..." he muttered, turning around. "Coming, Hilde!"  
  
Heero and Quatre watched as the chestnut braid vanished through the trees. The blond fixed his friend with a strange look. "Weird guy..."  
  


~  
  


Duo sighed as Hilde ran up to him in the woods, looking mad. "Where the hell have you been, Duo?" she demanded.  
  
"Hilde! There're these huge boats on the beach, and there were people on them, and I talked to this one guy, and..."  
  
"Duo, shut up," Hilde snapped.   
  
"But..."  
  
The wise man Wufei appeared suddenly, glaring. "Where have you been?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"Wu-man! You know what you told me about something big coming across the water? Well, there's these two guys, and they..."  
  
"Silence, baka, I have more important things to worry about."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
Hilde punched her boyfriend lightly. "Duo, listen to the guy and shut up."  
  


~  
  


"Heero, half the people we brought with us are dead," Quatre announced sadly. Heero hit him with a Heero Yuy Glare of Death™. "It's not my fault, Heero!" the blond cried, running away.  
  
Heero began pacing along the wall of the new warehouse. It was months after their landing, and everyone was dying! At this rate, they'd have to return to the Cinq Kingdom and follow pascifism. Heero shuddered.  
  
"Need help?" a cheerful voice asked. Duo appeared in the doorway. "Cause we have lots of food stored up in our village."  
  
Heero was about to give the braided boy a Glare™ when he realized that it was a good idea. He nodded.  
  
"Great! Follow me!" the chief called, scampering up to the village.  
  
"Quatre, come on," Heero ordered, gesturing to the blond. The three ran up the cliffside.  
  


~  
  


Wufei the wise man scowled as Duo entered the village with two strangers. He called over the leader of the hunting party, Trowa. "He's gone overboard this time," Wufei muttered. The hunter nodded.  
  
"Wu-man! Tro-kun! These are Heero and Quatre!" Duo announced, introducing everyone. Heero nodded stiffly to the two, and Quatre smiled and extended his hand. Trowa hesitated, then took it and offered the blond a warm smile. Wufei bowed to the others.  
  
"Great! Now that you're all friends, I'll show Hee and Quat to the food stores!" Duo called, heading toward one of the tents. Wufei and Trowa glanced at each other and ran after their chief.  
  
"You're showing them WHAT?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"The food stores," Duo replied.  
  
"That's for US," Wufei hissed. Trowa nodded.  
  
"But they're my friends!"   
  
"You are NOT giving them the food stores!"  
  


~  
  


"Thanks for the food, Duo!" Quatre called as he and Heero headed back for their camp. "If you ever need anything, just come over!" Heero nodded.  
  
Wufei glared at his chief. "Why the hell did you do that?" he asked annoyedly.  
  
"Because," Duo said happily, walking back to his tent. Trowa tapped Wufei on the shoulder and gestured to he weapons. Then he pointed to the two retreating boys. Wufei nodded.  
  
The two advanced silently. They were almost directly behind Quatre and Heero when Duo called, "Hey! What are you two doing, following them?" The blue-eyed Japanese fixed his pursuers with a Heero Yuy Glare of Death™, then turned and headed away.   
  
Wufei sighed. "Now what?" he asked his partner. Trowa shrugged.  
  


~  
  


Duo strolled into the clearing, Wufei and Trowa on either side. Almost a year later, Heero and Quatre's first harvest had come in. Quatre, being the polite person that he was, had invited their friends to a feast. Or rather, he had invited Duo, and the chief had insisted on bringing the other two.  
  
"Awesome looking dinner, Quat," he said, impressed. The other blushed.   
  
"Weakling..." muttered Wufei. Trowa nodded.  
  
"Let's eat already!" the braided chief called.  
  


~  
  


"...And that's the whole story," Duo finished. Quatre jerked awake and smiled. Wufei, who had his feet up on the table and arms crossed over his chest, muttered something incoherently. Trowa blinked a few times, and Heero didn't stir from his sleep.  
  
"Honestly, you guys have no sense for culture," Duo sighed, helping himself to the turkey. Quatre hesitated, then took a small portion. Trowa was hungry after Duo's story, so he helped himself to the food. Soon, all the gundam boys were enjoying a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner.  
  


*~Owari~*  
  


Author: Um, okay, so...please review, and Happy Turkey Day, minna! For those of you who are bothering to check FF.N at this time of day...


End file.
